1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lockable case for a computer or other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A housing of a conventional computer is generally fastened to a frame of the computer by means of a plurality of screws. Assembly and disassembly of the housing on the frame involve the use of a tool to fasten and loosen the screws, thereby making it difficult to service the conventional computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, another conventional computer is shown to include a frame 1, and a housing 2 mounted on the frame 1. The housing 2 includes a side plate 21 having a hole 22, and a locking device 3 disposed in the hole 22 and having a panel 31 which can be pulled by a user so as to open the side plate 21, as illustrated by phantom lines and designated by numeral 21′. Opening of the side plate 21 permits access to the frame 1.
Although the locking device 3 can achieve its intended purpose, a large portion of the locking device 3 is exposed on the side plate 21 such that it is easy for an intruder to destroy the locking device 3 and steal the components inside the frame 1 of the computer.